Sweet Child of Mine
by alexherrera5
Summary: Baby Mitchell #2 causes quite a scare for Beca and Chloe.


A/N: Hey everyone! So this one has some angst in it for like .2 seconds. But other than that it is full of the cute, fluffy, funny Mitchell clan y'all love. Thank you all so much for reading and for the kind reviews left on my previous stories.

Beca and Frankie were currently in the kitchen making Chloe a light lunch that wouldn't upset her stomach too much. Well Beca was cooking. Frankie was walking/stumbling around the kitchen, making Beca have to stop and look up every two seconds so her 18-month-old didn't tear apart the room now that she was walking. The brunette was stirring the soup that was cooking on the stove, she stepped back so she could look around the room to see where Frankie was. She didn't have to look far. When she stepped back her butt smacked into her daughter, who was standing right behind her, causing her to stumble and fall back into the counter behind them. Frankie scrambled to get onto her feet. She rubbed her head while dramatically saying "ow" and giving Beca her 'angry face' (which consisted of Frankie pursing her lips, furrowing her eyebrows and loudly breathing out of her nose).

"Girl, there is this whole kitchen for you to walk around. It is not my fault your head just got booty bumped. You're just lucky I didn't send you flying like your mommy did that one day." The brunette threw her head back in laughter as she remembered that day. Chloe was frantically running around the house cleaning it up for her parents' arrival and Frankie made the mistake of following her around. Chloe wasn't paying attention and ended up hitting Frankie full force with her butt, sending the poor kid flying back a couple of feet. Frankie cried, Chloe cried and Beca laughed until she cried.

Once the soup was ready, Beca set up a tray with some ginger ale, crackers and a bowl of the chicken noodle soup Chloe's mom taught her to make. Just as the brunette picked up the tray, she realized she did not think this situation through. Frankie wasn't able to walk up the stairs on her own and Beca couldn't carry Frankie and the tray. She sighed at the fact she was going to have to take two trips and quickly scooped Frankie up and made her way upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and smiled at how cute her wife looked. She wasn't really doing anything special. She was just lying down and watching TV, but she still looked breathtaking. When she noticed Beca and Frankie come in she sat up and smiled wide.

"This definitely isn't the soup you said you would bring me, but this cutie is good enough to eat." She reached her arms out to grab Frankie and pulled her against her. She tickled her daughter's tummy while acting like she was biting her, causing her daughter to giggle madly. A moment later, Chloe pulled away, all color drained from her face. "Woah, that was not a good idea." She sat Frankie next to her and settled back into bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry this one is giving you trouble, babe." Beca sat on the edge of the bed. She slipped her hand under Chloe's tank top and rubbed softly. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against her wife's cheek. "I'm going to go get your soup, okay?" Chloe nodded and Beca stood up. "Francine, you better behave." She called out sternly.

Beca returned not even a minute later with the tray of food. She smiled at the sight of Frankie sitting on Chloe's thighs, pointing at her belly and saying "baby". She set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed again. She ran her fingers through her daughter's curly hair, but Frankie paid no mind to her. She just continued to point at Chloe's slightly swollen belly and repeating the word 'baby'.

"There a baby in there, Franny?" Beca asked, placing her hand on Chloe's tummy. Frankie looks up a Beca and furrows her eyebrows together. She then shoves Beca's hand off of Chloe.

"No!" Frankie said firmly, pointing at Beca. She then adjusted herself so she could lay her head on Chloe's stomach, swatting Beca's hand away whenever she would teasingly try to put it on the baby bump.

"Jeez. Someone is still bitter about earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Chloe asked as she began rubbing Frankie's back softly with her nails.

"Well this one –" Beca pinched Frankie's cheek, causing the toddler to cry out and squirm away. "- was standing behind me while I was making you lunch and I accidentally knocked her into the counter with my ass." Beca went to pinch Frankie's cheek again, but Chloe stopped her by smacking her hand away.

"Quit picking on her!" Chloe hoisted Frankie up higher so her head was resting on Chloe's shoulder. The toddler buried her face in her mother's neck and sighed contently.

"I'm not picking on herrrrrrr." The brunette whined. "She's just a big 'ol grump today." Beca picked the tray of food up off the nightstand and placed it over Chloe's knees. "You need to eat, so I'll trade ya." Beca held her arms out for her half asleep daughter. Frankie pulled away and whined, wanting to stay by her mommy. "Frankie, mommy needs to eat and so do you, booger."

"If you make her something that isn't too messy she can eat up here with me." Beca huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, but then I'll be the one who has to wash the comforter and it's just easier if she eats in her seat." The brunette said, clearly aggravated.

"Hey, you need to calm down. I know you've been doing a lot of things because you want to take care of me, but you need to relax. Come here." Chloe patted the edge of the bed that was closest to her face. Beca sat with her back to Chloe and crossed her arms. The redhead rolled her eyes and grabbed some of Beca's hair, pulling it hard enough till Beca leans down and has her head resting against the side of her chest Frankie isn't on. "I love you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate you taking care of me. I am sorry if you feel stressed out." Chloe pressed a kiss on top of Beca's head and the brunette adjusted herself so she was sitting up and facing Chloe.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm sorry I snapped over something stupid. Beca Jr. isn't even here yet and judging by how great you're feeling at only nine weeks I can tell it's going to be a feisty one." Chloe giggled and pulled Beca down for a quick kiss.

"I guess it's fitting that we call it Beca Jr. huh? How about you take Frankie down to eat and when she's done we can all take a nap together. Sound good, baby?" Beca grabbed Frankie who reluctantly left her mom. Once the toddler was out of her arms, Chloe sat up so she could begin eating her soup.

"That sounds perfect, my love. We will be back soon."

/

Almost an hour later, Frankie was fed and all three girls were back in Chloe and Beca's bed. Frankie was sitting in the middle of both her moms. Both Beca and Chloe were looking forward to taking that nap, but it seems Frankie had other plans. The toddler climb on to Beca and plopped herself just below the brunette's stomach, giggling when Beca groaned in pain. Beca braced herself for her daughter to do it again, but instead the toddler just stared at her.

"What's up, Franny?" The toddler leaned forward and began poking at Beca's stomach, doing to her what she was doing to Chloe earlier and repeating the word 'baby'. "There's no baby in there Frankie. That's in mommy's belly." Beca reached over and placed her hand on Chloe's stomach.

Frankie looked at Beca like she understood what she was saying, and then she proceeded to pull up her own shirt, pat her own tummy and say 'baby'. Both Beca and Chloe laughed at their daughter and how cute she was being. Beca tickled the toddler's sides, causing her to laugh and squirm all over. Frankie was eventually over it and scooted to lie between both of her moms. She snuggled up next to Chloe, who wrapped an arm around her. She also extended her arm and grabbed Beca's hand to hold it. Unfortunately the girls didn't get that nap they were looking forward to. Frankie sat quietly and watched TV the whole time, but every time Beca or Chloe tried to fall asleep she would tap their faces so they'd wake up. They all made their way downstairs for dinner at around 6:00pm. Beca and Frankie ate Mac and Cheese, while Chloe decided to skip out on dinner after having just threw up her lunch moments prior.

/

Fortunately for Beca and Chloe, because their daughter skipped out on her nap she was fast asleep by 9:30pm, giving them some time alone in bed. Beca pulled Chloe close to her. She slipped her hand under the redhead's shirt and began to rub her back and her sides softly with her fingertips, biting back a smile when Chloe's back would arch her back or her muscles would twitch when she hit a sensitive spot.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Beca continued rubbing Chloe's back and began pressing soft kisses against her shoulder.

"Okay, I guess. It just feels weird being this sick. I didn't have any trouble with my first pregnancy and it feels like this one is getting me back for that." The redhead shut her eyes when her wife began softly kissing her neck. "As much as I love how that feels, it's doing things to me and I don't want to start anything I'm too sick to finish."

"I was just giving you kisses. I can't help if it gets you all hot and bothered." The brunette placed one last kiss against Chloe's neck before pulling away. She also pulled her hand out of her shirt, causing Chloe to wiggle and whine, signaling to Beca to continue rubbing her back. "Goodness, so that's where Frankie gets it from?" Beca laughed and placed her hand back under Chloe's shirt and continued to rub her back.

"Mhmm. Don't stop, please?" Chloe mumbled sleepily.

"I won't, baby."

/

It was around 3:00am when Beca could faintly hear her named being called. It was one of the moments when she couldn't really tell if it was part of her dream or something actually happening and managed to make it's way to her dream. After a moment or so she jolted awake, looked to her right and saw Chloe's side of the bed empty. She was confused as to where her wife was, but after a few seconds she heard her wife yell for her from their master bathroom. She could tell by her wife's voice that something wasn't right and she quickly untangled herself from their mess of blankets and made it to the bathroom in record time, shoving the door open. She was greeted by the sight of her wife sitting on the toilet, pant less and sobbing, her sleep shorts and underwear kicked into a ball next to the toilet. Beca kneeled down in front of her wife, doing her best to stay calm. She cradled her wife's face in her hands, wiping the tears off her cheeks that were falling.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding and I don't know what to do, Becs." Chloe sobbed, knocking Beca's hands out of the way to bury her face in her own hands.

The brunette nodded and stood up. She was scared shitless, but right now she needed to be strong for Chloe. She made her way out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. Hearing Chloe call after her broke her heart, but she had to get her wife dressed and get her to the emergency room. She grabbed one of her own hoodies, a pair of sweatpants, socks and a pair of underwear and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Chloe looked so relieved to see that Beca came back. Beca kneeled on the floor and kissed her wife quickly before she began helping Chloe get dressed. She hurriedly slid the socks onto her wife's feet. She pulled the underwear up to Chloe's knees and quickly reached into a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a pad. She hastily unwrapped it and put in on the underwear for her. She then slid the sweatpants up to her knees as well, waiting for Chloe to get up and pull everything up the rest of the way. Chloe stood up and pulled her pants and underwear up. Beca handed her the hoodie and kissed the redhead's cheek.

"I need you to finish getting dressed, okay baby? I have to get Frankie." Chloe just nodded her head and began to slip the sweatshirt on. Beca quickly ran back into their room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, a random sweater and slipping on her sneakers before she ran into their daughter's room.

Frankie was fast asleep and she was so thankful that they put her in that long sleeved one-piece sleeper that was appropriate for the October weather. Beca quickly put a pair of socks on Frankie and then picked her up out of her crib. Her daughter stirred for a moment, then slept comfortably with her head against Beca's shoulder. The brunette quickly checked through the diaper bag, tossing a few more diapers and a zip up sweater before tossing it over her shoulder and wrapping Frankie up with a blanket and making her way back to Chloe who was waiting by the stairs.

"Come on, baby." Beca placed her free hand on Chloe's lower back and guided her down the stairs.

Beca grabbed her keys and they made their way into the garage. She unlocked the door and quickly buckled the sleeping toddler in her car seat. She then made her way to Chloe, just to make sure she was in okay before jumping into the driver's seat and turning on the car and heading to the emergency room.

"Beca, what about Frankie?" Chloe spoke softly. Even though her wife was quiet, it still startled Beca because the car ride had been silent for the past ten minutes.

"She's going to come with. She's asleep, it's fine."

"Let's just call Aubrey and Stacie. We can drop her off real quick and – "

"No, Chloe." Beca said sternly. "Their house it out of the way and I'm not wasting anymore time, okay?" Chloe just nodded and looked down at her fingers. Beca reached over and took Chloe's hand in hers. She squeezed it tight and held onto it for the rest of the car ride.

Beca pulled into the emergency room parking lot twenty minutes later. Beca got out of the car and rushed to unbuckle their still sleeping daughter (clearly being a heavy sleeper is something she inherited from Beca). As soon as they walked through the doors of the empty emergency room, the nurse at the front desk, Linda, greeted Beca and Chloe. Linda was a friend and coworker of Stacie's that they've met at dinner parties as well as some of Beca's trips to the emergency room.

"Beca, Chloe? What's going on?" Beca rushed to the front desk, Chloe following behind her. She rested her arms against the desk, giving her back a break.

"Chloe is bleeding." Beca said, panicking slightly. Linda nodded knowingly and stood up.

"Okay, dear." Linda said, making her way to Chloe. She put her hand on her lower back and began guiding her. Beca hoisted Frankie back up and followed Linda and Chloe through the double doors. "I'm going to get you settled into a bed and Beca? I'm going to bring you some papers to sign once she's settled, okay?" Beca just nodded, not really in the mood to talk.

Linda led the girls into an open room. She pulled out a gown and a plastic bag for Chloe to change into and put her other clothes in. There was a blue comfy chair in the room that could extend into a makeshift bed. Linda adjusted it for Beca so she could lay Frankie down comfortably. Once Frankie was set down, Linda left the room to get the insurance papers and shut the curtain so Chloe could change. The redhead pulled her sweatpants down and Beca frowned when she saw some blood on Chloe's inner thighs. Beca slipped out of the curtain and ran after Linda as Chloe continued to change. A minute or so later, Chloe was tying her gown and wiping tears off her face when Beca and Linda came back in. Linda pulled back the blanket on the bed and laid a giant pad across it for Chloe. When she was done making up the bed, Chloe just nodded her head and silently got in, pulling the covers over herself and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I informed the on-call OB. Dr. Montgomery will be down shortly. If you need anything just press that button, okay?" Linda pointed to the red button on the giant remote attached to Chloe's bed. "I switched duties with Jeanette so I will be at the nurses station instead of the front desk." Linda exited the room, leaving Beca and Chloe by themselves.

/

Beca paced the room for the last fifteen minutes as they waited for Dr. Montgomery to show up. Beca was getting restless and Chloe was tired of watching Beca pace holes in the hospital floor.

"Will you please sit down?" Chloe asked quietly. Since the only chair in the room was occupied by Frankie, Chloe patted her bed for Beca to take a seat on. Not wanting to upset her wife, Beca obliged and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment or so before their curtain was practically torn off its railing and Stacie burst through them wearing her signature dark red scrubs.

"What's happening?" Stacie questioned immediately. Not even bothering to say hello. The outburst startled both girls and they looked up at their friend in confusion. "Linda told me you guys were here. What happened, Chlo? Why is my niece sleeping on the chair?"

"At like three Chloe woke me up because she was bleeding. Chloe said to take her to y'all's house but it was out of the way and I didn't want to wake anyone. It's fine. She's asleep. Why are you working so late anyways?" The taller brunette sighed exasperatedly.

"One of my patients had a heart attack. He's fine though. Beca, we are your only family here. Aubrey and I agreed to help you both always. We bought that car seat for emergencies like this. You could've –no should've - called us. In fact, I saw the OB making her way down so while she's checking you out, I am going to call Aubrey and she is going to come get Frankie. Okay?" Beca opened her mouth to answer but Stacie quickly cut her off. "Good, glad we are on the same page." Stacie turned and left the room. Beca quickly kissed Chloe's head, asking her to sit tight and followed Stacie out, shutting the curtain behind her.

"Stace?" The taller brunette looked up from her phone to Beca. "I'm really scared. For Chloe and the baby. If it's still even there." Stacie wrapped her tiny best friend in a tight hug.

"No matter what happens, it'll be okay Mama B." Beca nodded and wiped the tears off her face. Stacie nodded her head towards a woman making her way down the long hallway with a nurse behind her, rolling an ultrasound monitor. "You better head in. I'm going to give Bree a call." Beca turned and slipped back into the room, barely making it in before Dr. Montgomery and her nurse rolled in.

"Hello there, Mrs. Mitchell and…Mrs. Mitchell." Dr. Montgomery pulled open Chloe's file on the computer in the room and read it over while the nurse set up the machine. "Okay, Chloe. Tell me what's going on."

"Well um." Chloe adjusted herself and looked over to Beca. "I started spotting a few days ago and –" Beca stepped forward, holding out her hand for Chloe to stop.

"Wait a minute. You've been bleeding for days and didn't tell me?" The brunette asked. Chloe could hear the hurt in her wife's voice. She wanted to apologize for not telling Beca, but Dr. Montgomery cleared her throat, waiting for Chloe to finish.

"It wasn't really a big deal. It didn't leak onto my underwear and it was only there when I wiped. I didn't think much of it, but then a few hours ago when I went to pee, there was blood all over my pants and probably on the bed sheets. There was just so much." Chloe covered her mouth with her hand, doing her best to keep her crying at bay.

"Were there any clots in the blood?"

"No? I don't think so. I didn't see any in my underwear, but I was too scared to check the toilet and I am not sure if there are any on my underwear right now. I basically bled through my pad though." Dr. Montgomery just nodded her head. She quickly typed a few things in her file before heading over to the sink to wash her hands.

"How far are you, Chloe?"

"Just nine weeks." Chloe said softly.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to pull up your gown for me, please." Chloe complied, doing her best to pull up her dress. Beca rushed over to help her pull it above her belly. Just as Chloe got situated, Beca heard Frankie rustle on the chair. "Oh? Who's that over there?" Beca turned and walked over to Frankie. She was sitting up in the chair half asleep and confused about where she was. When Beca made her way over, the toddler practically threw herself into Beca's arms.

"This is our daughter." Beca rested Frankie against her so her head was buried in her neck. She made her way back over to Chloe, grabbing her hand as the doctor squeezed the ultrasound jelly on Chloe's stomach.

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell. I understand your concern about the bleeding. It doesn't necessarily mean miscarriage, but we can't rule that out just yet. So I'm going to check for a heartbeat, okay?" Chloe nodded her head, not trusting her voice to be able to speak. She gripped Beca's hand tightly and shut her eyes. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand back and hugged her daughter closer too her chest. The brunette looked up briefly and saw Stacie and Aubrey standing just outside the curtain, patiently waiting as well.

Dr. Montgomery placed the ultrasound wand on Chloe's stomach. There was a deafening silence in the room. Nobody dared to talk. After fifteen seconds of hearing nothing, Beca felt her heart drop. Just as they were giving up hope, a strong heartbeat came through the monitor and Beca almost passed out. Chloe basically burst into tears. Aubrey and Stacie entered the room after hearing the commotion. Aubrey grabbed the sleeping baby off Beca and the brunette practically crushed Chloe in a tight hug.

"Okay, ladies. See that little bean shape right there?" Dr. Montgomery pointed at the screen and both girls leaned in, nodding their head when they saw it. "So that is your baby. It have a strong heartbeat and is completely healthy. Now, onto the reason why Chloe was bleeding. Do you see this little dark area right under the fetus? It's called a Subchronic Hematoma. It isn't common, but it also isn't dangerous."

"What is it?" Beca asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"It is essentially a blood clot between the placenta and the uterus. The cause of it is unknown. There also isn't really a time period on how long it can last. It range from a few days to lasting the whole pregnancy." Dr. Montgomery wiped off Chloe's belly and helped her lower her gown.

"So what do I do?" Chloe pushed herself up so she was sitting. She grabbed Beca by the string of her sweatpants and pulled her onto the bed, wrapping her arm around her waist to keep her there.

"Well, I want you to look after it. You mostly need to just take it easy. If you feel yourself starting to feel weak or sick, take it easy. Also, pelvic rest for the time being is important." Dr. Montgomery stood back at the computer, typing more information into Chloe's chart.

"Pelvic rest?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows. Dr. Montgomery chuckled at Beca's confusion.

"No exercising, climbing multiple flights of stairs and no orgasms." Beca's eyes widened.

"Oh, right." Beca blushed and Chloe rubbed her wife's back, trying her best not to laugh.

"So I wrote in your file everything we went through today. When you see your primary OB for your next ultrasound, she is going to check and see how it's progressed. I am going to have Linda draw up your discharge papers and you'll be on your way!" Dr. Montgomery patted Chloe's shoulder and exited the room.

/

Fifteen minutes later, Linda entered the room with Chloe's discharge papers as well as a new pad so the redhead could replace the one she was wearing. Stacie and Beca helped get Chloe dressed and situated while Aubrey gathered all of Frankie's things and covered the toddler with her blanket. Beca quickly fixed the blue chair so Linda wouldn't have to and they all made their way to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry we woke you and called you down here, Aubrey. I can take her from you and let you head home." Beca reached out to grab Frankie, but Aubrey turned away.

"Actually, maybe she can spend a few days at our house? It'll give Chloe a chance to relax plus it's been a while since she spent the night. Please?" Beca and Chloe looked at each other. Chloe nodded her head.

"That's okay with us. She has some diapers in her bag now. I'll stop by at like – " Beca looked at the clock on her phone and sighed when she saw it was almost 5:00am. " – maybe noon to bring her a few outfits? Is that okay?"

"Yes! It's perfect." The blonde side hugged Beca quickly, then pulled Chloe in for a long hug, kissing her head. Both girls kissed their sleeping daughter's cheek and waved to Aubrey as she exited the hospital. After Aubrey left, Stacie approached them to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for letting Frankie come over. Bree has been super upset about the whole can't get pregnant thing." Stacie frowned and both girls embraced her in a hug.

"Anytime, Stace. She loves her aunties! Plus it's nice to get a break." Chloe shot Stacie a wink.

"Remember you're on pelvic rest!" Stacie shouted as she made her way to the elevator towards the staff parking lot. Beca rolled her eyes and pulled the car keys out of her pocket. The redhead quickly snatched them from her.

"I'll drive, Becs."

"Chlo, tonight was like…emotionally heavy. You shouldn't drive."

"But it ended with good news and I have so much energy. Please?" The brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine."

/

The girls made it home close to 5:45am. Beca burst through their garage door, allowing a hysterically laughing Chloe to enter before slamming the door shut behind her. The brunette took of her sweater and tossed it onto the counter. She went to the fridge for a water bottle, grumbling under her breath. Chloe leaned against the wall, doing her best to control her laughter.

"I am completely nice about the whole pregnancy gas shit, but you're an asshole for locking my car window!" The brunette threw her hands up dramatically. Chloe doubled over laughing.

"Holy crap," Chloe stood up straight and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She was still laughing but she somehow managed to calm herself. "I need to stop laughing before I pee on myself."

"Fuck you. I'm going to bed." The brunette began to head upstairs and Chloe began to chase after her, causing Beca to start running up the stairs. "No! Keep your toxic ass away from me!"

/

Beca and Chloe had calmed down by the time they got to their room. Chloe decided to take a quick shower, wanting to wash herself off. Beca changed into her pajamas and quickly changed the sheets on the bed before lying down. As exhausted as she was, she waited up for Chloe. The redhead entered the room in a pair of comfy pajamas. She crawled onto the bed, pulled the covers back and straddled Beca. She scooted herself down a little bit and laid herself on top of her wife, her head resting on her chest. Beca pulled the blankets back over the both of them and began to softly trace patterns on her back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Beca writing random words across Chloe's back.

"I'm so glad Beca Jr. is okay." Chloe whispered against Beca's neck. Beca pulled her knees up towards her chest, holding Chloe tighter.

"Me too, babygirl. I'm going to take care of all three of you. I promise. Let's get some sleep, okay? We can get breakfast…well lunch after dropping off Frankie's clothes." The redhead nodded her head. A few seconds passed and Beca could feel Chloe giggling against her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before realizing. "Chloe! That smells so bad, dude!"


End file.
